Aparecium
by LadyAvalynn
Summary: When one door closes another one is said to open. Why are there two owls in her kitchen and why does her mother look so damn proud? Well what does Hogwarts have in store for one time traveling miko and her brother? Pairings undecided
1. New

**Hello everyone! I am back and trying to write again...this story is playing in my head and I simply have to get it out in the open.**

 **I not sure on the pairings yet so I would love everyone's input on it.**

 **This will be a HP/Inu cross over**

 **So I am leaning towards the**

 **George/Fred/ Kagome pairing a little bit more but I am open to any!**

 **Please Review and let me know whatcha think of it!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:  
**

 **I don't own anything or anyone  
**

* * *

Ghosting laughter echoed in the background of the soccer game the girl had found herself at. Watching with little emotion as the ball was stolen and the crowd erupted in cheers as the home team took it for the goal. Images faded in and out as her mind wandered about things long lost and forgotten. When time was a little bit simpler and a similar game was played on an open field with the village children, a disgruntled half demon playing the part of goalie. His inhuman reflexes were perfect when the adults tried to score but he was a big softy at heart and let the 'brats' as he called them win most of the time.

The piercing sound of a whistle being blown snapped the day dreaming woman from her thoughts, blue eyes snapping into focus as the home team piled onto a boy, it would seem he had made the winning goal. The excitement lasted a while before the players broke off and the boy they had piled on was exposed. Familiar black hair, messed up from sweat and dirt, eyes the same shining glorious copper brown of their mothers. The feeling of proudness swelled in her chest and a true smile graced her lips as he looked into the bleachers and laughed at finding her. Something crossed over those brown orbs, delight, relief and finally sheer joy at his big sister being there. It was in that moment the girl felt the first swell of guilt rise into her chest. Being selfish in her mourning of the one's she knew to be long dead and forgotten in this day and age, hell even in her time she hadn't felt the demonic pull in age's and finally came to the realization that demon's simply died out. But after a year it was time to stop this self pity; Souta glanced back to his big sister and noticed the crack in her mask, watching as that horrible cold emotion slip away and a true smile began to reshape the face. Tear's pricked the corner of those blue eye's and some even escaped down her cheeks. Today was the start of something new to regain what she had lost with this wonderful world around her, Souta deserved a sister that was there for him!

"WAY TO GO!"

Her body stood up on the bleachers as she shouted down to the team her joy spurred the joy of others as her aura radiated out in a warm wash of air that picked up in the field, this was it! Moving down the bleacher's and on to the field to scoop the brat up and swing him around in their joy, but it wasn't the joy of winning the game that had these two siblings almost in full on tears. It was the pressure of guilt of surviving the past, the guilt of living on that was gone from her bones. She had a duty to herself to live on in happiness that is what everyone would want! With everyone's attention diverted no one noticed two owl's flying by, letters in their mouths as they headed to the shrine to deliver the new's to the family. Unaware of a person in the shadow's with a small smile on his handsome face before he vanished from sight.


	2. Owl

**Ok! Here is another chapter!**

 **Not sure what length these will be...depends on my creativity some will be long and others short so be prepared for that.**

 **Review and let me know whatcha think of the story!**

 **Also as a side note, the characters ages and where it will take place...is a chore to get correct**

 **So basing my ages on fred/george they are roughly 18-19 when they leave hogwarts to start their business**

 **Meaning Harry and all are 16 in Half-Blood Prince**

 **SO this makes Kagome 17 in their year and Souta starting out in his first...**

 **please let me know if I get something wrong!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Owl**

"Oh come on that goal was perfection! How dare you say that it was average...what rock have you been living under, eh, Kagome?!"

The voice of a very passionate eleven year old boy with dirt coating both cheeks and a fire in his eyes that made the woman walking beside him prouder than a mother, he didn't know yet the spoils of war and what hell truly was. He still thought that the only horrible crime in the world was stealing from the store, not that Kagome wanted to change his views on the world. But she knew the darkness that lingered in the hearts and minds of those that sought out power and what could truly happen when evil took over. So instead of squishing his dreams she teased him on as the pair walked down the bustling side walks of Japan and took in the polluted air. Oh how she wished the air smelt clean like it did in the past, were the scent washed away anything wrong. But also in the past was the stench of death that lingered on a battle field and copper twang that joined it of stale blood the ground just couldn't soak up anymore. So maybe she would take the stale air here , get use to it once again and enjoy it!

"Mou, I'll race ya home and the first one to the top of the staircase has to do the dishes tonight!" Souta challenged his sister and before she could even agree to the challenge he bolted off, racing past people and muttering out apologies if he bumped into someone but never stopped. A ball clutched to his side as his cleats bounced off his shoulder as he ran full force to their home. Kagome blinked a few times before giggling and taking off after the boy, knowing that he would spend all his energy running and not using it to haul himself up the hundred and something steps of their home. "Amateur" she muttered out and started out in a slow jog, legs in an even stride as she caught up to the twerp with ease. Sweat already coating his forehead as he pushed himself to the limit, both rounding the corner and avoiding an older lady walking her dog. The spiteful comments tossed in their direction were brushed off with laughter as they pushed on. Soon the stairs were in view and Kagome let go of herself and bolted up the steps as if they were nothing, leaving a panting boy behind her as she climbed upward. Brown eyes narrowed in a mixture of jealous envy and awe at how much his big sister changed over the years she had been in the past. Going from this fourteen year old girl with the only worry was about passing a test and boy's to this warrior traipsing around in feudal Japan fighting monsters over a powerful jewel. She had grown not only in knowledge but also in physical strength...even if she didn't practice that often anymore; she was still a force to be reckoned with.

Lost in his stupor the boy hadn't realized he had stopped midway up the stairs until she reached the last step and turned down to look for him, the wind picking up and playing with her long strands of black hair. Blue eyes twinkling in the sunshine and the smile on her face was warm and caring like it use to be, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that she still had her demons to face and that her mask would slip back on every now and then. After all people just didn't spring up and be cheerful again after what she had been through it took time but now she was giving time a chance; happiness would follow and love would come as well.

"Look's like your scrubbing the dishes, Twerp!"

The yell and name was enough for Souta to snap out of his thoughts and childish anger to bubble forth as he yelled at her about something stupid as he marched his way upwards only to be rewarded with the sound of cheerful laughter that brought another smile to his lips.

Kagome watched as he began to climb the steps once more and for a while she watched him getting closer and closer but the sound of her mother calling her name made her leave the boy to finish up and met them in the house. The shrine was busy with people and gramp's was busy spinning the tale of the Shikon-no-Tama to the tourist and those that bought into the 'myth' of it. It only caused the girl to chuckle and slip behind the crowd and into the house, knocking off her shoes and slipping into her own pair of slippers. "Yes mam..." But her voice trailed off as she entered the kitchen and took in the two owls perched on the back of her's and Souta's chair, letter's in their beaks. Golden eyes slipped to the woman that could only be the one to receive this letter, stretching its grey wings it hopped to the table itself and dropped the letter, the elegant script in golden ink held her name and address on it. "Oh, hello dear!" Her mother replied while wiping her hands off on a towel the smile on her lips was bright as she had waited for this day since Kagome turned eleven. "Mama, Kagome cheated again!" The whine of her brother caused the older woman to chuckle softly at his unfair defeat. "You shouldn't of challenged her to something then! Come here Souta you have a letter!" The boy in question rounded the corner and stopped at the owl's, eyes widening in shock. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as the orange eye'd owl did the same as the grey one, hopping off the chair and waddling closer before the letter dropped on to the table.

Tearing open the letter with out hesitation the siblings read their letters before turning questioning eyes to their mother! Her happy smile confusing them even more, what on earth was going on!


	3. Letters

**So here is another chapter! I wanna thank you for those that have reviewed and those that enjoy reading this story!**

 **But I seriously need some help on pairings!**

* * *

"Mama what is this?" Kagome asked while flipping the letter and noticing the wax seal on the back, a brow raising up but their mother simply stood there with a charming smile on her face. "Why don't you open them up dears and read what's inside!" Excitement escaped Kun-loon's mouth as she gazed upon her children, finally the moment they had been waiting for was here! Oh how lucky they were, she had surely thought after Kagome's adventures the letters would never come, well she partly gave up after her eleventh birthday that her baby girl just wasn't magically inclined. But now! Now she new for sure that both her children were magically adept and would have the finest education! And maybe they would understand the truth about their father and why he was never apart of their lives.

The tearing of paper drew the older woman from her thoughts and she watched as both of them read what it had to say, that excitement bubble swelling bigger and bigger in her chest. It was Kagome that stopped reading and held the paper up closer to her face as if the words on the paper were a lie, Souta rose a brow before turning to his mother in confusion. Slowly she read the letter out loud as if reading out loud made it seem less odd then it actually was.

 _Dear Ms. Higurashi,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

 _Please find an enclosed list of all the necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McConagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Eye's lifted off of the page to her mother's warm brown hues wondering what the hell she was about to get herself into. "Mama what the hell is going on?" Flipping to the attached page she scanned the hefty list before seeing a note at the bottom.

 _Please note Ms. Higurashi that since you failed to attend as a first year you will be placed in the appropriate year and classes. Though it does not excuse you from studying to catch up to the rest of the class, you are responsible for your course work if you chose to attend. Your duties have been noted by the Ministry of Magic and those records have been sealed till such a time it is deemed necessary to reveal._

Another brow rose in a state of confusion and shock, how did they know about her travels into the past? "I think it is time we all have a talk and then you both can decide if you wish to attend." Kun-loon stated while moving back into the kitchen and fetching the tired owl's food and water bowls. The siblings watching in mixed fascination as the woman loved on the creatures before her attention returned to them. "I am a witch" the phrase easily slipped off of the tongue as if her children wouldn't think it odd and wonder about her sanity. "What do you mean ma?" Souta was the quicker one to question the woman as he looked from the letter to the older woman. "I mean Souta that I am a witch, your father was a wizard and we met in the grand hall's of Hogwarts! I must admit that I didn't think you would receive a letter but now I know that worrying was for nothing. I removed you from that world because it was dangerous at the time, and your father couldn't leave, we made a deal that when the time was right you would find out the truth about our world." Kagome went to interrupt her mother but was shot down with a stern glare from the matriarch of the household. "The time is now! Didn't you find it odd that I never questioned the well or the fact that you could travel back and forth with so much ease. It is because of your blood my dear! Your not a miko Kagome you are a witch with grand powers that need to be trained. Souta you have already started to show your powers... don't think that I haven't noticed the sweets suddenly vanishing from the pantry!" The boy flushed at the announcement from his mother, the redness creeping down his neck as he shuffled his feet slightly.

"But the decision if your's to make Kagome you will be going in as a sixth year while you will have to play catch up on everything I believe you will exceed just like you did in your normal schooling. Souta will be able to help you since he will be a first year! Oh there is so much to learn!" Her excitement had the children grinning from ear to ear. "So does that mean you have a pointy hat and everything!" Kagome jabbed at her mother's expense but the older woman chuckled and nodded her head. "Indeed sweetie I do, I have a wand as well! But magic in muggle society is strictly forbidden." She stated with a stern look that meant no playing around.

"So...when do we leave?"

They said in unison only to be answered with a squeal of delight from their mother, tears of joy falling down her face as she hugged both of her children. "Oh we will have to fly out to London and once there we will settle into our apartment and then get what you will need for school that will give us about two weeks to get it done the letter's were sent out a bit late, or the owl's got lost on the way here. After all Japan normally doesn't get Hogwart's invitations often!" turning around she hurried off to make the arrangments leaving her children in a bewilder state. "TWO WEEKS!" They looked at the calendar hanging innocently on the wall and groaned once more in unison.


	4. Flights

**HEY! I want to thank everyone that has taken the time to read this story!**

 **I would also like to thank the one's that review the story!**

 **I also would like to address the mention of a pairing!**

 **I have never thought about doing a Harry/ Kag pairing and I would be interesting to see how it could play out!**

 **So I will consider it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flights**

There was something about jarring winds and metal contraptions in the sky that sent the girl's nerve on edge, if the death grip on the armrest wasn't a clue then the closed eyes and muttering would defiantly be the give away. "It's amazing! She fought demon's and killed things that should never of been defeated by a human...hell she even flown on a demon cat and yet can't take a little turbulence on an air plane." Souta whispered to his mother as he eye'd his big sister with a mix of amusement and pity, how was someone so strong acting like a baby? It was beyond him as his mother simply patted his hand and returned to the book she had been reading. Sighing the boy slouched back down in his seat and took a glance out of the window, watching the wispy clouds roll on by. The week had gone by so fast that it was still all a blur and that this was actually happening to them, but he still couldn't help but be excited at the possibility of being able to learn magic. Their flight would be touching down soon on the tarmac in London it was were their mother had an apartment still set up. As if on cue the speaker turned on and the pilot began to explain that they were arriving and beginning their decent the weather an to place on their seat belt's before it was switched off and the initial lunge of the plane could be felt as he began to land the giant beast.

Burnt rubber was the smell that stuck in the air as the plane landed and skidded down to a safe speed upon the runway; Kagome was not impressed with the ride or the fact that her fear of airplanes had not swayed their mother's choice. Why couldn't they take a boat and then a train to this place? The light for the seat belts were flickered off and soon the girl was up and rushing down the aisle ready to get off the damn thing. Stewardess's as lovely as they had been were taking to long with opening up the door, hell as soon as they did open it the girl had bolted straight out heading to the gate. Souta and Mama would give each other sideways glances before they gathered everything and made their own way out of the plane.

"Honestly Kagome, you could of left in a manner that wasn't so..so"

"Scared chicken"

Souta stated as he came up behind Kun-loon, earning a glare from both woman he simply shut his mouth and turned to his gameboy. "As your brother so elegantly put it, it is true my dear. There is no need to act like that was the worst thing you have done!" The conversation ended there as the older woman lead the kids towards the exit, there had been no need to pack clothes and pay more for having them. They would be going shopping for new things and at school they had a uniform, the day's off they would have she assured them that they would have causal clothes and she would send things to them. As the trio left the airport the older woman hailing a cab and ushered in her children.

"I see know why she was so strict on us learning English"

Souta whispered to his sister as she nodded in agreement, eyes turning towards the window and peering out to all the sights that this city had to offer; breathtakingly beautiful structured buildings and a sky that seemed to reflect the somber little city with it's grey clouds that didn't let the sun shine in or so she had read in the brochure on the long eleven hour flight. Now they were bounded into an unknown place heading to this secret apartment that apparently had been their mother and father's home before they split up.

"Mou, mama I don't understand, Souta was just born when we left this place but why is it that I can't remember any of this? Why I can't remember the face of the man that I spent time with? I understand the stories you told us as children about him having to leave and all...but I was what six at the time? I should be able to recall this place and that man!" Kagome stated while turning to face her mother, somber brown eye was the only greeting she got. "Sometimes you are smarter than your own good my dear! The only answer I can give you is that it will all make sense soon and to trust me." The cabbie weaved in and out of the streets, making his way to the address that was given when he picked the trio up.

"Be there shortly mum!"

He called back to them before focusing on the road the conversation they were having was none of his business and he would rather like getting a tip form the older woman! After all she seemed like the type that didn't like people butting into personal issues. Silence rained over the rest of the ride and even when they all piled out of the car and walked into a building that was far older than all of them. "Welcome home!" Kun-loon stated while throwing open the doors to a spacious area, and ushering in the children before shutting and locking the door. The air was stale and their were white sheets on the furniture, but it was roomy! The older woman hummed happily while she walked to the fireplace and began to search for something under the mantel, her brow's furrowing up as a small amount of panic set in but it was quickly erased as ease settled into her shoulders. Her hand's removing something wrapped in a old linen cloth. Twin pair of eyes stared at the object and blinked in surprise as she pulled out a dark cherry colored stick with its end curving slightly. "This, this is my wand!"


	5. Food

**Hello everyone!**

 **A little bit of a warning this will be a short chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Food**

The smell of food cooking was the only thing that roused the woman from her slumber in this new and strange place her mother had dragged them to. Blurry blue eyes blinked back the sleep that lay heavy in the corners of the eyes. What she wouldn't give for another hour or two, but that seemed like a fleeting wish as her body moved on its own. Leg's swinging off of the bed as soon as the blankets were tossed to the side. A quick bathroom break and a pair of bunny slippers padded down the hallway, body bumping into every object there was. A low grunt echoed out as she tried to regain her balance and fix her footing while avoiding strange items in a strange house. Hell by the time she had actually made it to the small kitchen her mother already had a cup of steaming coffee set out for her. A small smile was flashed to the woman as Kagome shimmed her way up a bar stool that was placed on the counter.

"Did..did you two at least love one another?"

Her question floated out in the silent morning air, causing her mother to pause in mid sip of her own coffee to gaze upon her beautiful daughter that was so much smarter than she could of ever hoped for. The trial of the jewel had taken it's toll of the family but in the end the girl had come back through with an amazing talent a skill set that could rival anyone in this world. But she had also watched her daughter fall in love with someone that would never lover her back, watched as it slowly broke her heart into a million of pieces that would never truly be whole once again. But again the girl surprised her once more by taking that heart break and turning it into something possitive and saving a friendship that was doomed from the start.

"I did, but his heart would always belong to another."

Solemn words caused Kagome to pause in mid bite of the fresh bacon her mother had fried up, the pain in her voice was raw even to this day. Kagome realized sitting in that kitchen that her mother loved a man that would never truly love her and she was some what ok with that notion. Her heart twanged in pain for the older woman and the loss she felt, she knew what it was not to be loved in return and she doubted she could of ever be as strong as her mother is. A new light fell over the two woman in that kitchen as they stared in understanding.


	6. Diagon Alley

**I wanna say a big thank you to all that reviewed this story and for all of those following it as well!**

 **You guys ROCK!**

 **I am not yet set on a pairing and will take in all of your suggestions!**

 **Also as a side note I will try and make the stories longer but sometimes I just don't have the time..but anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Diagon Alley**

With breakfast eaten and the dirty dishes cleaned up the trio quickly dressed for the day, what little clothing they brought with them as carry on luggage on the plane ride over here. Kagome sighed softly as she pulled on a pair of simple denim jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt that hugged her glorious curves shown off in the everyday fabric, feet adorned in a pair of cute blue flats that matched the color of her eyes. The mane of black hair was scooped into a high tail the ends brushing her lower back as she continued to walk, she had grown her hair out since her return to the modern world. Noting the longer her bangs grew the less she looked like a walking miko corps and that empowered the girl, for once she would be out of that clay pots shadow. Taking a once over in the small mirror she nodded in approval opting to skip the makeup for today after all there was no real need for it she was prettier with out it. Leaving the bedroom and scooting down the hall to join her family in the living room she took in the appearance of her brother and his attire. Messy hair was freshly washed and still damp so it smoothed down over his head, a signature soccer jersey and jeans tied in his outfit and what more was there to expect from a teenage boy? Kagome simply rolled her eyes at him before turning to their mother and nodded her head in approval of the dress she had picked out for the day. It was a simply sundress in a beautiful yellow color that brought out those brown eyes, a pair of matching pumps and a simple white shaw around the shoulders. Kun-loon had opted for makeup and styling her short hair unlike her own daughter she grew up in a generation that was taught that a woman was not ready until her face was on.

"Alright! Ready for school supply shopping!" The enthusiasm rolled off of her in waves and it caused the children to dread the day a head of them, their mother was a shopping fool sometimes. The door opened up and each one filed out of the apartment and soon they were on the streets of London, for the first time Kagome felt out of her element with all the people passing them by. Instead of seeing a swarm of Japanese faces and a few american one's these streets were filed with British ones, she truly felt like a gaijin here, but with a quick glance to her brother those worries seemed to vanish as his eyes took in the sights. The notion of magic and school to learn it was exciting in itself and Souta had talked about it nonstop since they had agreed to go. So why should they feel like they were outsiders in this land? Maybe it was her own insecurities bubbling up and causing more issues than what needed to be.

Inhaling a deep breathe of air they followed Kun-loon down the street, amazed how much the woman knew this place and didn't seem lost at all. "So mom, care to explain a bit more?" Kagome called to the woman but only turned her head and smiled, they would not be getting any answers right now and it caused the woman to groan in annoyance in her own mother.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at what looked to be a pub, a brow rose at the title. "The Leaky Cauldron, Mom we going drinking?" the joke earned her a snicker from her brother and a sigh from the woman. "No dear the entrance to Diagon Alley is beyond this building, it is were we will get everything you will need for your schooling" The reply came with ease as they all made their way into the building, passing by people on bar stools and other's passed out from drinking a bit to much, Kun-loon simply nodded to the bartender before slipping into the back, the children following closely to their insane mother. Seriously what the hell was she thinking? Out in the back of the pub they came face to face with a brick wall, but it didn't seem to faze the woman as she pulled out her wand and tapped on the bricks three up and two across from the trashcan. In a matter of moments the bricks seemed to come alive on their own, peeling themselves back layer by layer to reveal another world on the other side.

Once a hole was big enough for all of them to step through the trio walked on to the cobble stone walk way that was Diagon alley, there was utter silence from the siblings as they took in the bustling streets and the people that filled them. Things were not as they appeared as they saw brooms and cauldrons over flowing with steam that children dipped their hands into and pulled out sweets. Groups of children flocking to shop windows with the latest things out, other's laughing and moving with their parents as they held on to pets and cages that held strange things. The shock factor didn't wear off as they took in the views of people and creatures, Kun-loon simply stood a little straighter the smile on her face was bright and cheerful as she motioned for them to follow her. "First stop is Gringotts to withdraw the money we will need to pay for everything, thankfully we set up an account for this occasion, along with the inheritance my family left there should be no issue for money. And when you two have children of your own they will have what they will need." Souta peeked as his mother spoke of money, living in the shrine had taught them not to be humble after all they were always told they lived off of what the shrine made. "Mom, are you saying we are...rich?" he finally asked as they passed by shops and other items making their way to this bank.

"What I am saying Souta is that in a sense we are rich with money, I come from a wealthy family here and your own father is not 'poor' But my bringing you up in the muggle world and teaching you about money and the struggle of it was for you to learn that money doesn't buy you happiness and to cherish what you have. A lesson worth more than anything!" She told her children as they turned a corner and headed straight for the bank, its stretcher was massive with its white pillars and large sign that read the name of Gringotts. "Now this bank is run by goblins, Kagome do not purify them!" It was the only warning they received as they mother moved into the building and headed for a teller. The inside of the building betrayed the outside, it was far larger and grander then anything she had ever seen; white and black marbled floors in an intricate but flattering design reflected the light from the chandler hanging in the center of the room. The sounds of type writer's and paper filled the air as people behind large desk worked, their stature was short. Honestly they reminded her of what goblins would look like in books she had read as a kid, sharp nails and pointed teeth with skin wrinkled slightly. Souta gravitated towards his sister as they walked further into the room, he was not afraid of them but he did not trust them. Kagome glanced around as some of them stopped working to watch them enter and walk up to a desk. A gentle cough from Kun-loon drew the attention of one, he peered from the book he was writing on down to them. "Yes?" He drew out his words as if annoyed with the interruption. "With draw from my account, please. The name will be under Kun-loon Higurashi" She stated with an air of coolness that Kagome didn't know her mother possessed. The goblin's beady black eyes lite up in acknowledgement of the woman before him "My apologies ma'am it has been a long while since you have come to see us, you have changed so much...I see you have children now." The male tried to soothe his own ass, he reminded Kagome of Jaken and his groveling ways back in the past. Kun-loon simply nodded her head before conducting business, stating how much from the vault she would need and to add her children to the account so they could use it when they pleased.

The goblin nodded before sending in the order and alerting the other's to the haste of completing it as the woman before them was not one to wait around, it took less than ten minutes before they were on their way out of the bank and back on the street the money safely tucked away. "OK, let us go to Ollivander's for your wands!" The woman gushed out before looping her arm through Kagome's and holding on to Souta's hand as they walked along the streets.


	7. Ollivanders

**Here is another chapter!**

 **After this chapter I will be skipping to the sorting ceremony**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Ollivander's**

The shop wasn't busy with first year students getting their first wands like Kagome would of assumed it would be considering how much her mother talked this place up. They were the best wand maker's after all, again being the best came with a hefty price tag no doubt about it. Pushing open the door and walking inside the building her nose inhaling the stale scent of air and dust causing her to sneeze loudly. Alerting someone in the back that they had company, a loud crash of what could only be boxes tumbled to the floor before an older male stepped out from the back. "Ah! Welcome, welcome!" he brushed his hands onto his shirt to remove the dust that seemed to linger there his white hair splayed in every direction imaginable. His eyes were slightly sunken into his skull, wrinkled skin and a warm smile was what greeted them as he moved to the front counter. "Welcome, ah ah! How exciting here for your first wands! I remember every wand that I have sold...even your's my dear!" He spoke to Kun-loon who smiled and nodded her head to him her hand trailing over her own wand. Remembering when it chose her!

"Indeed! You see my son is starting his first year and my daughter well she will be going in as a sixth year but this is the first time receiving her letter."

The male nodded before giving the boy the once over and muttering to himself about wands and things as he moved to a ladder and climbed up, searching boxes of what could only be wands before exclaiming in joy and climbing down. Blowing off the dust from the cover he motioned Souta closer to him, opening up the long box and taking out a wand. "A ten inch hornbeam with a unicorn hair core! Go on and give it ago." The wand was placed down on the counter and Souta tentatively held the wand in his hand, there was no grand light or whoosh of air but there was a warm smile as his hands danced over the smooth wood of the wand. "Give it a flick" And so a flick he did, the boxes on the shelf shuffled a bit before they all straightened up. "Fantastic!" The male stated before his gaze shifted to the girl his puzzlement only lasted a few more times before something clicked in his head and he moved to the back. Kun-loon and Souta gushed about the wand and the fact that it was a good match for the boy, Kagome smiled as she waited for her own turn. But something brushed against her legs causing her attention to turn towards the floor. The purr that echoed couldn't be denied as a cat, blue eyes shifted down but the sight that greeted her was far from the normal feline she was expecting. Red eyes blinked up at her as two tails of cream and black swung back and forth in joy "Kirara...is...is that you?" her voice shook from the emotions that welled inside of the chest. Could it truly be? Another meow before the small cat lunged upward into awaiting arms of someone she loved and trusted.

The two stopped speaking with one another about Souta's wand at Kagomes cry of joy and noticed the cream colored cat safely tucked into her arms it would seem at least one of her friends was still alive in this modern time.

"Ah I have it!" The cry of the older man caused the small reunion to be held off as he came back in sight, his eyes dropping onto the female as she held onto the cat that seemed to chose his shop since he was a young boy. "I... my word I have never seen her take to anyone before! Amazing! But please try this wand, I am sure of my choice about this one!" He opened up the box and took out a light colored wand for Kagome. Kirara shifting to perch herself on the girls shoulder hiding slightly in the mane of black hair. Slowly she grasped the wand and pulled it closer to her chest, there was a pulsation that shook Kagome to her core a pull that could rival that of the jewels own power. A light from above washed down over the girl before it vanished quickly. The rush of power gone and it left Kagome feeling slightly light headed from the effect of it. "Wonderful, wonderful I was thinking I would never find a home for that wand!" He chuckled out and at the curious look from the new owner he continued on with his tale of wands and making them and who they choose. "This wand was a rare make indeed yew wood with a phoenix core the length of 12 and 3/4th's unyielding in magic, I saw it is a good fix for you Ms. Kagome...you will do great things!"


	8. Sorting

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in writing!**

 **Having some issues with my mouse... is not appearing on my screen so I have to relay on the touch screen which makes the process longer than it should be!**

 **Ok I have read the reviews and I still haven't made up my mind fully on a pairing, but I eventually will. I wanna also thank those that have reviewed!**

 **As a side note the only way to make things work is to tweak the hp time line so bare with me on it... its how i want this story to go. And on with it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Sorting**

The hallways of Hogwart's were filled with the chatter of students as they eagerly awaited to be introduced to the rest of the year's, small cluster of groups talking to each other about which house they were going to be sorted into and which ones they did not want any part of. And out of the sea of first year's Kagome stuck out like a sore thumb being taller than all the prepubescent kids and more filled out than the other females who kept giving her snide looks before looking away. Back pressing against the stone of the staircase she smiled fondly as her brother began to make friends with the other and talked about sports and things boy's had in common. Maybe this would be good for the boy after all! The doors to the great hall opened up and the older woman whom had greeted everyone after they got off of the boats was known as Professor Mcgonagall with her stereotypical witches hat adorn with a feather that jutted out into the air. Her stern gaze and no nonsense attitude reminded the girl fondly of the older priestess back in the past, she lead the students in to the room as they all looked upon the area in awe. Candles floating in air and the ceiling shifting to reveal the moon and a thousands upon thousands of stars, it had her breath stopping in her throat at the clarity of it all.

Stopping just into the great hall, allowing all the first years to be selected and sorted before herself. After all her position was a bit of a special one and it had been agreed on by the professor and herself that the first year's deserved their time to shine. Blue eye's gazed at the head table moving over the teacher's that resided their, a crash course in who and what they taught had been given to her by a book her mother seemed to conjure out of thin air. Blue eyes danced on all of them, taking in how much they seemed to care about the ceremony or the one's that talked among themselves. A set of cold black eyes caught her gaze for a brief moment holding on to it before boredom moved on to the others, his aura was dark and tainted like that of the demons but under it all, there was something...something light that fought hard against all that taint.

"Souta Higurashi"

Attention snapped to the boy as he nervously walked up to the stool and climbed onto it, had her day dreaming really been that bad that they were already to her brother? The hat slowly came down upon the boy's head and a hush fell over the room.

"SLYTHERIN"

It shouted out and the table to her left erupted in cheer as they gathered a new member, Souta smiled broadly before he scooted down and over to the table joining a group of males he had been talking with earlier in the day. More students came and went with the shouts of house's each one eagerly accepting those that were sorted to them, one by one they all went till there was only her left. The elderly headmaster stood up and rose a hand, hushing the students in their giddy chatter once more. "As I said before this year is a special year. We have one more student to be sorted into her house and join the sixth years I assume which ever house she falls into you will help her in her studies and such. Kagome Higurashi" He called out and the girl pushed off of the wall and walked up to the stool. Her eyes locked on to that of the headmaster a friendly smile placed on her lips as she walked with confidence. Taking a seat she faced the sea of faces as they whispered about the girl and why she was in a sixth year class, who she was and all the things to get rumors started. The hat was placed on her head and instantly she could hear a voice rattling around inside of her head, goosebumbs rose upon her skin as she squashed the power rising in her chest.

 _"Interesting, very interesting indeed. You my dear have lived a life of adventure already...strong and independent with a caring side...loyal to the fault of stupidity...powerful and cunning. You are your father's daughter aren't you my dear, but you don't have him in your life...strange indeed. Your brother was ease to sort he will blossom in the house of Slytherin and become his own person and not live in the shadow of the Shikon-no-miko."_ The voice taunted the female and she could feel the anger starting to well up in her chest like an angry fist. _"I see you have your mothers temper as well. No matter, you will excel in any house so I choose "_

 _"_ GRYFFINDOR"


	9. House of the Lion

**Alrighty here is another installment!**

 **I wanna thank you for those that have read this story, reviewed, favored it and all that inbetween!**

 **Pairings are still being taken into consideration!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: House of the Lion**

The chatter didn't die down after the roar of the hat, placing her in the house of the lion but the feast had begun as she had taken an open seat at the table being greeted by all those of her new house. Their smiles and laughter were infectious as Kagome found herself laughing and enjoying them as much as possible as they all talked about where she had come from and Japan and the sites it had to offer. The older students tapered off in conversations about classes and the teachers as some groaned at the course load they had, three students though seemed to gravitate towards the new girl. "Hello! My name is Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" The brunette haired girl stated while pointing out a gingered hair fellow and another one with glasses. "Hello, please call me Kagome!" the girl watched all three exchange a look between them as they tried to process how to pronounce her name with out butchering it up. "It's strange that you will be starting out as a sixth year, having not been here from the beginning and all, but if you like I can help you with your studies! I am the top of the class after all!" The bubbly girl stated to which Kagome only could sigh in relief after all she would take the smart girl over anything! "Of course, its cause you spend all day in the library." Ron stated while picking at his food watching in mild satisfaction at the irritation that crossed over Hermione's face.

"So, is the boy with the same last name your brother?" Harry asked while stopping a fight from breaking out between his friends, Kagome nodded her head before stealing a glance at the young boy talking with a furious passion to other students. A glimpse of stark blonde hair and blue eyes caught her attention before she turned back to her new friends, a nod to answer Harry before actually speaking. "He is" Ron's attention turned towards the pair "Bloody hell, he's a Slytherin and you'r a Gryffindor how's your parents feel about that one!" He asked only to be kicked under the table. "Ow" Kagome simple smiled and shrugged her shoulders "Mom told us some stories about her time here and said she didn't care which house we went into as long as we were happy. She was a Huffelpuff and dad...well what little she tells of his was a Gryffindor but his family was a long line of Slytherin so it could of gone anyway really.

The remainder of the night went on with out so much of an issue as the group learned things about the new girl and filled her in on the things going on with the school along with teachers and such, about the magical world and what went on in it. They showed her the staircase and how to enter the common room as well as her own bed next to Hermione's own before they all gathered in the common area once again and spoke of the troubles they were all in. Kagome listened in as they spoke of an evil man and what he was doing and Harry finally explained what had happened to him and his own family by 'he who shall not be named'. It was a lot to wrap her head around but eventually she understood the majority of it as they all bid a goodnight and moved up to their sleeping quarter's. Kagome knew she would never lead a normal life but know it seemed that it would be another whirlwind of trouble once more. Kirara mewed softly before curling up to someone she hadn't seen in over five hundred year's and let sleep claim them both with a familiar bond.


	10. School

**Well, let us give it up too Whitemiko12 for guessing correctly whom the father is!**

 **As always I wanted to say thank you to those that review and read this story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: School**

The days were spent in class learning about things that she had only seen in movies to study sessions with Hermione trying to catch up with the rest of them, excelling in potions with what little knowledge she did have. The new professor of potions was enthralled with the girl's ability to and marked her as one of the top students, only making Hermione beam in pride. And yet it would seem that Harry had outdone them all on one particular potion's class, causing both girls to question his method since both of them screwed it up beyond repair. Ron, on the other hand, didn't seem to honestly care either way his mind on the upcoming quidditch tryouts and his nerves were getting the better of him, which only prompted them to tease him.

"Oh come on!" The ginger haired male exclaimed as the group rounded the hall's heading to the great hall for a bit of lunch before they ended their day with a bit of studying in the library. "Oh hush Ron, you will do fine!"Came the ease reply of the newest member her hair was pinned up into a high tail that swished back and forth with each step she took, blue eye's dancing with mirth. "Well if you think it is so easy! Why don't you try out for the bloody team as well!" came the retort as they approached the large double door's that lead to the food. "Oh please, I can barely fly on my broom I would fall off of it as soon as it took off!" another round of laughter before Kagome stopped suddenly and watched the scene unfold in front of them. Two group of first years were squaring off in front of the doors to the great hall each one yelling at one another about filthy mud-bloods and the superior of purebloods. "This hate has got to stop!" Hermione stated softly as she watched on, and anger bubbled up deep inside of her chest as she noticed three older students lounged casually in the shadow's egging on the harassing group. "Draco and his minions" came the mumbled words of Ron but Kagome could only see one person and that person was her own brother taunting the group as well.

Passing her books off to Harry since he was the closest one she marched herself past the students of Gryffindors and stared down at the Slytherins, their laughter subsided quickly at the anger that rolled in those blue eyes. Souta gulped loudly and tried to step back from his angry sister but only succeeded in backing up right into a wall.

"What are you doing?"

The calm that betrayed the anger that flowed in her veins, eyes daring him to lie to her about his actions that she witnessed first hand; this was not how they were raised this was not the young boy she had grown up with, picking on people because of what? Being muggle born? "Come on Kagome, they are nothing compared to our own genetics after all have you figured out just _who_ our father was!" he seemed so impressed with himself. "Does it truly matter where we come from or what line our blood run's from with everything that has happened you dare do this!" A snort from the back caused her eyes to shift to the male pushing himself off of the wall the trademark blonde hair and pompous grin were all she needed to know. This was the infamous Draco Malfoy, hearing from Harry that the relationship between them was less than friendly, even stating that he thought the male had become a death eater as well over the break. "You could have been great in Slytherin, but it seems you follow too closely in your father's footsteps...his downfall was meeting your mother. " Draco started his speech but it was cut short when Kagome rounded her anger on the boy. "You will be wise to hold that tongue of your's Draco, you know nothing of my family. My father was a great man from what I have read and was selected into a house that benefited him, not all Slytherins are snakes like you and your own filthy family but at least we have the common decency to stand up for what is right." She moved towards the male that towered over her by a good foot, never backing down from his snarling face. " Sirius Black was framed for a murder of his friends, lost his family and then his life to try and right the fact's do not smear my families name in filth when your own family is blacker than mine."

"What is going on out here!"

A new voice broke the angry glare between the teenagers, it deep baritone had every single head turning to face the new male that stepped out of the great hall with Snape. His golden eyes narrowed down in a cold indifference that put Snape to shame, silver hair was pinned up in a high tail with his bangs framing his face. There was no mistaking this male, even if Kagome wanted too. Sesshomaru would always be regal even in the modern clothes of a dress shirt and black slacks, marking vanished from his skin but there was no mistaking that voice dripping with boredom and holding on to a threating note. "Nothing" Draco and Kagome answered as they stepped back from one another, she had already known that the male demon heard every word.


	11. Quidditch

**I forgot to mention this in the last post**

 **But I would like to give a big shout out to PATRINEPTN... you, my friend have been a life saver!**

 **I would also like to thank those that review! and favorite my story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Quidditch**

Kagome stared at the male before her as if time hadn't even touched him in the slightest his arrogance still rolled off of him in waves, maybe time couldn't fix everything about the demon lord. Casual his hands shoved themselves into the pockets of his black slacks as he scanned the crowd before him, allowing Snape to be in the lead of the students that still lingered around them. The first year's having already high tailed it out of the area before they were sent to detention. "I trust there is no issue between you and Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's drawn out voice was directed towards Kagome as she simply shook her head no and Draco did the same before Snape simply rose a brow. "This is Professor Tashio, he will be heading the mythical creature department, something you Ms. Higurashi seem to excel at. Now, leave!" With the simple command, both males moved past the students the glance between Kagome and the new teacher was not lost on the golden trio as they made their way into the great hall and to their own house table.

"Bloody hell Kagome, what was that about?"

"I hate to agree, but what was up with Draco and the new teacher?"

"Sirius Black was your father, how long had you known that?"

Ron, Hermione, and Harry asked at the same time as they sat down on the long bench all eyes on the girl as she rubbed her head in frustration at the whole situation. It would seem her past lived in the present as well. Not a big surprise that a demon lord would live so long, but why was he a teacher?And here of all places! The dull throb of a headache began to start at the base of the skull, slowly reach up behind her eyes and taking a hold. "I don't like bullies and Draco needed to be put in his place, the new teacher is well...I use to date his brother is all, I found out while studying in the restricted section of the library...saw an old yearbook of sorts and there they were, my mother and my father kinda hard to deny the family genetics when you have the same eyes." She replied to the group and watched the mixture of emotion's cross their faces, a mix of disbelief and wonder. "Sirius Black is Harry's Godfather Kagome" Hermione's voice floated over the soft roar of students as they filed into the room most of them talking about the tryout's for the team, some patting Ron on the back, giving him some courage for the tryout of Keeper.

"Look we can all talk about this at a later time...Ron need's our support; Harry what are you putting in his drink?" Kagome questioned, hoping that distraction would be enough for them to drop the subject for now! "Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione only to be hushed by the male as he looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed the female's loud exclaim. "What!" He questioned as he placed the vial back in his pocket "It's only for the nerves, come on Ron drink up!" To which the male grinned at his best friend and slammed back the potion laced drink. "Come on we have tryouts!"

Splitting up, the females moved to the stadium and climbed up into their seat's as they waited for the team's to get started on which one would be a better suit for the new team, Harry and Ginny were already down on the field speaking with the new soon to be members and what they were looking for. "Do you think Harry will ever make the first move on Ginny?" Kagome asked as she played with a strand of hair, the sweater of dark green was big on the female and swallowed up part of her hand, blue eyes glancing to the female at her side. "I don't think he even realizes the affection she has for him!" Hermione grinned while watching as they all took to the sky noticing who was Ron's competition this year, a sigh leaving her lips. But before Kagome could question her about they had begun to start the game had always fascinated Kagome and her attention turned to the flying teenagers on broomsticks and the way they zoomed this way and that way.

Although her attention was on the game she did take notice of Hermione muttering a charm and the other's Keeper's broomstick swaying from side to side as if it were possesedm it amused her slightly as Ron knocked the thing away from the goal. Sure there were technical terms for these items but her's worked better! "When are you gonna confront your own feelings?" Kagome whispered to the girl before standing up and leaving the bleacher's knowing she had other items to take care of and the after party would be in the common room later that night.


End file.
